


Theater

by PokeChan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Consensual Blood Drinking, Dom/sub, M/M, Subspace, Vampire Sex, bottom!Kurogane, fuck you we need more explicit aftercare in fics, submissive!Kurogane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: Come morning the normal order of things will be back, but this will not be forgotten, and it will always be there for them when they want to revisit their roles, like a good suit one wears on special occasions.





	Theater

**Author's Note:**

> So tumblr gave birth to a TRC Discord group server and the NSFW channel is... _supportive_ of my antics.

Fai has to admit, as much as he loves how powerful and confident Kurogane is, proud and reliable, the central rock that their family can always lean on in trying times, he does so love seeing him like this; gagged, hands bound behind his head, and legs spread open leaving his most private parts helplessly on full display for Fai.

Kurogane’s ass is dripping with copious amounts of lube, a thick dildo rocking in and out of him by an enchantment of Fai’s and creating a deliciously wet sound. With each push of the dildo Kurogane’s dick twitches, hard and heavy between his legs and adorned with a cockring to keep Kurogane on the edge for as long as Fai wants him there -- until he’s shaking and ruined, lost to the pleasure of everything Fai does to him, unable to keep control of himself, practically mindless with the onslaught of sensations.

“I wonder what else I can do to you,” Fai purrs, circling around the bed where Kurogane lays, spread open and prone for him. “I’ve already fucked myself on you,” he says, and he can still feel the lube slick between his legs. Kurogane had not had the chance to finish before Fai had spent himself across dark skin peppered with old scars and fresh love bites.

With a flick of his hand the toy inside of Kurogane quickens its pace and Fai watches Kurogane’s back arch in surprise and pleasure. He smiles deviously as he comes to a stop between raised legs. “Maybe this isn’t enough for you anymore?” Fai asks, pulling free the dildo suddenly, earning a muffled gasp from Kurogane. “Do you need something more?”

Kurogane can’t answer, he _knows_ Kurogane can’t answer, but he still waits for one, his eyes locked with desperate, pleading ones as Fai presses gentle kisses to the warm skin of Kurogane’s inner thighs. “I can’t hear you,” he coos and heat pours into his belly as he watches the realization hit Kurogane. Fai is going to draw him out, wear him down until every last nerve is open and raw and exposed for Fai to toy with. And then he’s going to play with him even longer. 

The plea comes as a whine, low and obstructed by the gag, but beautifully needy and perfectly subdued. The beast is broken and Fai can play with his precious pet as he pleases.

He makes his approval clear in his expression and sucks a dark mark on to the skin of Kurogane’s thigh, enjoying the way such powerful muscles tremble in his hold. If Kurogane thinks this is a lot now Fai will have him shaking to pieces before long with what he has planned. 

The dildo finds its place on the nightstand and Fai grabs Kurogane’s hips, pulling him closer, knowing the easy display of strength with have Kurogane growing harder and hotter instantly. Such a beautifully simple man, Fai thinks to himself. So easy to please. 

He lines himself up with Kurogane’s wet, well prepared entrance and presses in completely with one swift thrust.

There is no pause, no moment to adjust. Fai is larger than the dildo, but he knows Kurogane likes the burn, and he knows he’s right as he watches Kurogane’s face -- eyes half lidded, saliva leaking from the sides of the ball gag, cheeks flushed, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. It’s entrancing.

But it isn’t good enough.

He’s still focused on Fai. He’s still focused on anything at all. Fai wants him lost, wants to reduce Kurogane to nothing but sensation and reaction. He loves the moans and muffled words that Fai is sure are pleas for more and harder, they’re his name and endearments and sweet nothings even in the heat of such rough treatment (which is, of course, when Kurogane would let such tender things fall between them, all of his defenses are down now that he’s given himself over to Fai like this, his emotions are just another part of that package). He would love even more for him to be unable to utter a single word or sound through his pleasure.

Fai grabs for the lube and squeezes a generous amount onto his waiting hand. There’s the barest amount of forethought to close the bottle before he tosses it aside once more before he reaches down and wraps his fingers around Kurogane’s neglected dick. The gag does little to quiet the scream as Fai works him at the same pace that he fucks him.

Kurogane is pulling against the restraints Fai put on him and it only encourages Fai to jack Kurogane off faster, squeezing the base of his cock when he sees that Kurogane is getting too close to completion, cock ring or no. Kurogane’s head is thrown back, he’s doing his best to gasp around the gag, he’s nothing but tense muscle and tight heat and his entire body is trembling as Fai feels his own release building. 

“Yes,” he gasps, thrusting into Kurogane, harder and deeper, again and again. “Yes, take me. Can you feel me, Kurogane? How I fill you up? Do you want my seed inside of you?” 

Fai doesn’t need to demand an answer, Kurogane is already his at this point and he knows what is expected of him. If Fai asks him a question he is to answer. The absolutely delirious look on Kurogane’s face is enough to push Fai over the edge then and there. His captivating red eyes are clouded over and dulled with lust, unfocused almost to the point of unseeing. He nods, the motion uncoordinated and labored, but clear, which is just as well because nothing is going to be able to stop Fai now. 

He stands over Kurogane, panting, as he comes down from his climax. His hand is still wrapped around Kurogane, but it is still, though Kurogane is trying fruitlessly to fuck into the loose circle of Fai’s fist, searching for some relief. Slowly, Fai pulls out and climbs atop Kurogane. 

“No, no, not yet,” he says, still breathless. He’s grinning, not bothering to hide his triumph. Kurogane lets out a needy little noise, a wordless way of begging Fai has managed to pry out of him before. Fai almost has what he wants. “You’ve been a good boy,” he praises, running his fingers through Kurogane’s sweat soaked hair, pulling at it and humming happily at the way Kurogane’s eyes flutter at the treatment. He earns another pleading, needy noise as he grinds his hips down against Kurogane’s hard cock. “I think good dogs deserve their rewards.”

They both know it isn’t as simple as that, though. Fai kisses and nips his way up Kurogane’s chest and neck, all the while rolling his hips against Kurogane’s almost painful erection. Beneath him Kurogane squirms and shudders. His breath comes out in harsh huffs through his nose and his moans have tapered into desperate, drawn out whines. He’s a wreck, taut muscle shakes with each move Fai makes and everything is one wrong move from snapping. 

It’s intoxicating, this power, this control. 

Fai’s tongue flicks out over Kurogane’s ear and he chuckles as his eyes flash gold. He catches Kurogane’s eyes, just quick enough for him to see, before he _bites_.

The last thread of Kurogane’s control has snapped and Fai can feel that the only thing holding him in place anymore is the magic Fai added to the physical restraints before they had begun. It’s everything Fai had wanted. Kurogane is howling and keening. He’s wild with the mix of pain-pleasure and his instincts are still telling him that he must do as Fai commands. It’s a perfect balance that they’ve found.

Kurogane’s eyes roll up and go cross for a moment when Fai reaches down and removes the cock ring, leaving it to fall wherever. He works mercilessly, lifting his mouth and biting again on a fresh patch of skin on Kurogane’s shoulder. He watches his lover’s eyes, usually so perceptive, too perceptive, widen and roll wildly. They see nothing as Fai wrings Kurogane’s first orgasm from him.

It’s easy to snap off the clip holding the ball gag in place and toss it aside. Fai doesn’t stop working Kurogane’s cock. His hand moves faster when he looks down at Kurogane, whose mouth is now hanging open, tongue lolling out just so as he pants. 

“Again,” Fai demands. “Come again for me while you taste yourself.”

He dips his head to kiss Kurogane, his chin and mouth dripping red with blood. He feels more than hears Kurogane moan into the kiss. Fai doesn’t stop kissing Kurogane until he feels another orgasm rip through Kurogane, a full body thing and jolts them both from the bed for a moment even though Kurogane is well bound. 

Slowly, they separate, panting and breathing each other’s air. Fai notices that now both of their mouths are covered in Kurogane’s blood and he quickly checks that he didn’t hit anything vital. Once he’s reassured that the bites are superficial he returns to watching Kurogane emerge from his haze. As soon as Kurogane manages to actually look at Fai he leans down a places a chaste kiss on Kurogane’s cheek. 

“Thank you,” he says, reaching up and undoing the restraints on Kurogane’s arms. There will be a thunderous bruise on the human wrist tomorrow, it’s already an angry red from Kurogane’s struggles, but the skin isn’t even broken and Kurogane hums contentedly when Fai rubs it gently. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Kurogane just shakes his head no, the movement slow and lazy, but Fai trusts it to be honest. Fai treats Kurogane to a nuzzle under his jaw before undoing the rest of his bindings, rubbing and kissing strained muscle as he goes. Flexible Kurogane surely is, he’s only human and he will be sore if they aren’t mindful of how they treat him during and after such… _theatrical_ evenings. 

Speaking of after…

Fai’s made the mistake of cooing over Kurogane in bed for too long enough times to know better. He tugs lightly but insistently on a bit of dark hair and gets a heavy arm thrown over him for his troubles. Half buried in blissed out ninja Fai prods none too gently at whatever he can reach. 

“Oh no you don’t, Kuro-sticky,” he says. “You know as well as I do that we need to clean up, _before_ we sleep. Come on.”

“No,” is the slurred and muffled reply from the pillow. 

Fai rolls his eyes and thinks that he’s going to start adding the shower to their scenes if this is how Kurogane is going to be every time. “Yes! Last time we just went to sleep we woke up in the most disgusting state, and we were both miserable, you don’t want to do that again.”

The arm tightens around him, or rather just curls closer without bearing down any of the strength Fai knows Kurogane has to call on normally. He is still a big, mushy pile of goo and Fai knows he wants nothing more than to curl around Fai and exist, and he will gladly give that to him, but they need cleaning first. Sheets can be swapped out, or on particularly lazy nights wet spots can be avoided, but skin needs to be wiped and washed. And that calls for a bath or shower.

“ _Comfy_ ,” Kurogane grumps, snuggling in closer. It’s cute, and it would be much cuter if Fai didn’t have lube still dripping lazily out of his ass. 

“You can either walk there or I can carry you,” Fai threatens, sternness in his voice returning and finally getting enough attention to earn him view of a single, red eye. “The choice is yours, Kurogane.”

They are close enough between scene and comfort that Fai can probably get away with this bit of powerplay. He watches, interested, as Kurogane debates between disobedience and pleasing Fai. In the end he settles for something familiar -- petulant obedience -- and follows Fai to the bathroom for a steamy shower.

As reward Fai takes triple extra care to soothe the stiffness in Kurogane’s muscles and joints, and when they return back to bed, after a record setting sheet change, Fai lets Kurogane man handle him as he pleases into whatever post-coital position he wishes until they are both ready to drop off to sleep. 

Come morning the normal order of things will be back, but this will not be forgotten, and it will always be there for them when they want to revisit their roles, like a good suit one wears on special occasions.

**Author's Note:**

> MORE AFTERCARE IN FICS
> 
>   
> xXx  
> 
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this, or any of my other fics [please consider supporting my writing on Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/lesbianardodavinci)


End file.
